Donjon et pont levis
by Dragoun Lou
Summary: Quand l'autre d'à côté sème la zizanie....


**Donjon et pont-levis  
**

**Série**: CSI New York - Les Experts Manhattan

**Couple:** Danny Meisser / Don Flack

**Genre:** Petits tracas du quotidien - humour

**Histoire:** Quand l'autre d'à côté sème la zizanie....

**Public:** Tout public.

**Statut:** One-shot - fini

****

Comme tous les soirs, il rentre chez lui, chez eux. Comme tous les soirs depuis trois semaines, il sait qu'il va trouver des cartons déborder de l'appartement et empiéter sur le palier. Le voisin emménage. On peut dire qu'il en fait allègrement ou plutôt à l'aigrement profiter tout le monde.

Danny en a ras-le-bol de devoir faire du gymkhana pour accéder à son logement. Et vas-y que j'esquive un sac, que j'enjambe une boîte, tout en évitant de riper sur ce qui dépasse dans ce coin là, en haut d'une pile d'affaire assez bancale. Dans un ouf de soulagement, inversement proportionnel : petit souffle pour grande satisfaction, la serrure de sa propre porte est enfin à sa portée. Cette fois encore, il a franchi tous les obstacles sans rien renverser.

Après une journée bien remplie à chercher des indices, ce n'est pas trop demander que de pouvoir regagner ses pénates pépères tout de même. C'est l'autre d'à côté qui fait chier et c'est lui qu'on accuse de faire son caca nerveux.

Don se poile un max quand il lui raconte le parcours du combattant qu'il doit faire dans les deux sens tous les jours. Avec cet entraînement, pour sûr, il pourrait s'inscrire à ce nouveau jeu télé complètement débile : _Total Wipeout_ et gagner « finger in the nose ». Il en rêve de la démolisseuse. Non pas de se la prendre sur la tronche mais elle serait parfaite comme boule de bowling. Tenter un strike pour concasser toutes les breloques qui squattent son couloir : c'est peut-être mal mais qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait du bien.

— « Comment tu fais pour supporter ça ? »

La capacité de son compagnon à supporter ces désagréments est vraiment exceptionnelle. Lui n'est pas du genre à relativiser. Certes la situation ne va pas durer très longtemps, le plus gros est déjà derrière eux, mais pour l'instant, le débarras est là, et ça lui fout les glandes.

— « Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ?  
— Si je te le demande ! Quoique vu ta tête, je crains le pire.  
— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête, au juste ?  
— Mon p'tit doudou, je te connais bien et cette lueur dans tes yeux aussi. Tu vas me sortir une grosse connerie.  
— Roh ! Dessuite comme tu y vas.  
— Soupir de consternation d'un Daniel Meisser à cran, allez vas-y crache le morceau, tu en meurs d'envie.  
— C'est bien parce que je t'aime que je vais te le dire. Don s'assure qu'il a toute l'attention de son homme.  
Je t'imagine en Hérault de Légende, fier et vigoureux, surmonter mille épreuves pour assiéger le donjon dans lequel ton promis t'attend éperdu d'amour et de reconnaissance. »

Danny a besoin de quelques minutes pour percuter, il se demande même si ses oreilles fonctionnent bien.  
— « Wow…alors là bravo ! Tu viens de battre ton record. Un éclat de rire vient manger la fin de sa phrase.  
— Je te connais aussi mon ange, pérore le reclus, plus si reclus que ça. Je vois très bien quel effet à sur toi ce genre de discours.  
— L'effet !!! A part la peur que tu me fais à baver de telles niaiseries, y' a rien d'autre.  
— C'est ça oui ! Avoue plutôt que tu es incapable d'y résister.  
— Même pas sous la torture, mon prince. Pour couper court à cette bataille perdue, il fond sur les lèvres de son amant. »

Leur petit jeu se transforme en parade amoureuse. Alors que le voisin gît aux oubliettes, l'otage libéré entend bien honorer son chevalier servant comme il se doit. Don en remercierait presque le bazar devant l'entrée. Il en faut très peu pour donner faim à son homme. A son plus grand plaisir, la nuit est à eux pour combler cet appétit.

Une semaine passe, le miracle se produit. Le couloir est enfin dégagé : plus rien ne traîne. Danny savoure cet ordre restauré. Son courrier sous le bras, il regagne son appart sans encombre. Les clés sur la desserte, il se fait couler un café. En attendant qu'il soit prêt à être savouré, encore fumant sans être brulant, il regarde ce que le facteur lui a apporté aujourd'hui : factures, magazine, un kilo de prospectus comme d'hab' quoi et tiens ! Une lettre.

Il l'inspecte sous tous les angles, déformation professionnelle oblige, puis le choc. Voilà que le voisin lui pollue sa boîte à lettre maintenant. Sans même une pensée homicide pour le préposé des postes qui est responsable de la boulette, il sort, la missive en main, tambouriner chez l'autre.

Un mois qu'il est dans l'immeuble, il ne l'a pourtant jamais rencontré. L'occasion est trop belle, il ne va pas le rater. Après un énième coup, la porte s'entrouvre légèrement. Lui qui s'attendait à voir un trentenaire étant donné la quantité de cochonnerie qui a transité dans la partie commune de l'immeuble, il se trouve face à face avec un monsieur d'un âge honorable, trop jeune cependant pour mériter un vénérable.

— « Bonjour, je suis votre voisin. Le facteur s'est trompé de boîte, cette lettre est pour vous. Confus, limite contrit, Danny reprend toi, il ne va pas te bouffer le fossile.  
— Merci beaucoup, jeune homme. Pour vous remercier, je vous invite à boire un café.  
— Monsieur, je ne veux pas vous déranger. Papi, j'ai déjà une tasse en stand by chez moi.  
— Allez ! J'insiste, et arrêtez avec le monsieur, appelez-moi Sion.  
— C'est si gentiment proposé. Moi, je m'appelle Danny. »

Après une demi-heure de papotage, l'expert regagne sa piaule. Don n'est toujours pas rentré, fichue paperasserie. Il lui faut toujours plus de temps à écrire les rapports qu'à arrêter les criminels. Le vice de procédure pour un document mal rempli est leur hantise à tous. Tout en plaignant son chéri à distance, il jette son café froid et repense à son voisin. Il a comme l'impression de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu. Sion n'a rien d'un sénile violent et acariâtre. Au contraire, il a gardé toutes ses facultés, roublard et malicieux. Il ne peut plus lui en vouloir pour rien, tout juste si ce n'est pas lui qui s'est excusé pour l'avoir fait sursauté à taper si fort à sa porte tout à l'heure.

****

Don est inquiet. Danny ne peste plus contre l'Autre comme il se plaisait à stigmatiser le nouvel occupant d'à côté. Il lui rend même de menu service. S'il n'y avait que ça ! Ils ne se sont pas disputés, en fait, ils ne se sont jamais aussi bien entendus. Mais, y'a toujours un mais sinon il ne serait pas aussi soucieux. Son homme lui refuse une certaine petite gâterie. Ca lui a pris du jour au lendemain comme ça, lui qui pourtant a toujours été le plus inventif et aventureux dans leurs corps à corps. Leurs rapports n'ont pas baissé en intensité ni en fréquence, mais ne plus bénéficier de l'expertise de son ange sur cette partie sensible de son anatomie lui manque. Il va essayer de lui en toucher deux mots.

Il s'est arrangé l'air de rien pour être de repos le lendemain comme son homme. Il se prépare à lui sortir le grand jeu. Ce soir, dans le feu de l'action, foi de Flack, il aura ce qu'il veut.

Son plan se déroule bien, même très bien. Chemises, pantalons et boxers, gisent ça et là sur la route qui les mène du salon à leur chambre. A plusieurs reprises, il essaie de lui faire comprendre avec son corps ce qu'il désire. A chaque fois, son amant arrête ses gestes ou le noie sous d'autres caresses. Il est tellement obnubilé par ses échecs, et par l'attente de ce qu'il n'aura manifestement pas encore ce soir, qu'il en perd ses moyens.

— « Qu'est-ce qui cloche, Doudou ?  
— Rien. Réponse rapide pleine de rancœur.  
— Tu es plus réceptif d'habitude. Euphémisme. »

Un silence pesant s'installe, toute tension sexuelle évaporée. A son tour Danny prend peur.

— « Don, qu'est-ce que tu as, réponds moi merde !  
— Ce que j'ai ? C'est plutôt toi qui a un problème.  
— Tu insinues quoi par là, j'suis plus assez bien pour que monsieur bande, c'est ça !  
— Dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas.  
— Si tu me dis rien, on va pas s'en sortir là.  
Danny dont la patience n'est pas la qualité première, commence sérieusement à s'énerver. Comment leur soirée a-t-elle pu tourner en un tel désastre.  
— Pourquoi tu veux plus me … Il fixe les lèvres de son amant puis baisse les yeux vers son bas ventre.  
— Oh !  
— Un peu court comme réponse. »

Avisant du ridicule de la situation, honteux et déçu aussi, il part en quête de son sous-vêtement. Il le remet, s'affale sur le canapé. D'une pression sur la zapette, sa copine la télé s'anime pour lui tenir compagnie.

L'écran redevient soudain aussi noir que ses pensées. Son homme éteint le poste à sa source et se tient devant lui. Le face à face s'éternise, chacun se jauge mais personne ne semble vouloir reprendre les hostilités.

C'est Danny qui finalement se jette à l'eau.

— « Excuse-moi de t'avoir blessé, Don, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que mon attitude te faisait souffrir.  
— Danny, pourquoi tu ne veux plus. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Je ne sais plus comment réagir, ça te fait du mal autant qu'à moi.  
— Si je te le dis, tu va mal le prendre. Quand ça nous concerne, tu as tendance à t'emporter très vite.  
— C'est à cause de moi alors ?  
— Non, pas toi, mais c'est la faute du voisin. Ca y est, il a lâché la bombe, la réaction ne se fait pas attendre.  
— Tu peux répéter, s'il te plait.  
— Tu as très bien entendu, et laisse-moi finir avant de me faire une scène de jalousie mal placée.  
— Tu refuses de me toucher, pire tu penses à un autre pendant qu'on fait l'amour, je devrais le prendre comment selon toi. Jalousie et trahison clignotant dans le feu de ses yeux.  
— Il n'y a rien du tout entre lui et moi. Je ne suis pas gay encore moins gérontophile. Je t'aime toi dans ton entier et il se trouve que t'es un homme.  
— N'essaie pas de m'amadouer avec de grande déclaration, un peu calmé par la sincérité qu'il peut lire dans les traits de son amant.  
— Le voisin est un vieux roublard qui frise les sept décennies. A son âge, il n'y a plus guère que l'oreille qui devient dure.  
— Je ne vois pas le rapport.  
— J'y viens. L'autre jour, on a reçu une lettre qui était en fait, adressée au voisin, alors je suis allé lui rendre. On a un peu discuté, il m'a dit de l'appeler par son prénom. A ce moment là, j'ai pas fait le rapprochement mais depuis…et alors à chaque fois qu'on…ben je pense à lui et je peux plus.  
— Il doit avoir un prénom ignoble, le Mr Fellah pour que ça te coupe l'envie.  
— Ne deviens pas vulgaire, et il s'appelle Sion. »

Don intègre les révélations de son mec. Puis il semble réaliser. Un « Non !? » incrédule, traduit son étonnement.

— « Et si ! Notre voisin est monsieur Fellah Sion.  
— Sans déconner. Y'a que sur nous que ça arrive ce genre de chose.  
— Il nous a invité demain midi, il pend sa crémaillère. Tu pourras te rendre compte par toi-même que c'est un sacré numéro le papi. »

La crise est désamorcée, mais leur problème demeure.

— « Et ton blocage !?  
— De t'en parler m'a fait du bien, je crois.  
— Je ne veux te forcer à rien. Je peux encore attendre.  
— Rassuré ?  
— Oui. Don se lève et enlace son homme. Chevalier, tu tâteras de ma lance une autre fois. J'exige séance tenante que tu relèves mon pont-levis et que tu investisses mon antre.  
— Vos désirs sont des ordres mon doux prince ! »

Fin

**Dragoun Lou**


End file.
